Secret Admirer
by baby-taeyongie
Summary: Jaehyun penasaran dengan orang yang selalu menaruh surat di lokernya tiap hari. #NCT #Drable #JaeYong


**SECRET ADMIRER**

JaeYong

NCT © SM Entertaiment

* * *

Saat membuka lokernya pagi ini, Jaehyun mendapati sebuah surat. Surat di dalam amplop berwarna biru muda, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Terhitung sudah hampir dua bulan ke belakang, tanpa absen lokernya akan selalu mendapatkan surat dari orang yang tak ia tahu siapa. Penggemar rahasianya.

Isi suratnya sederhana. Kadang hanya berisi sapaan selamat pagi dan kata-kata manis mengenai betapa tampannya Jaehyun dan kerennya dia saat berlaga di lapangan basket.

Hanya penggemarnya yang iseng, pikir Jaehyun dulunya. Tapi surat itu terus berdatangan dan tak kunjung berhenti. Membuat Jaehyun mulai merubah pikirannya. Ini bukan hanya sekedar iseng lagi. Pengirim surat itu pasti benar-benar penggemar Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sebenarnya tak keberatan, ia hanya penasaran. Dipandangi surat di tangannya itu lama. Bergumam, "Sebenarnya siapa kau, penggemar rahasia?"

* * *

Jung Jaehyun adalah pemuda tampan, ramah, dan pandai. Kedua orang tuanya adalah pengusaha terkemuka, dan dia anak tunggal. Menjadikannya sebagai pewaris satu-satunya. Ia punya banyak teman, dan semua orang menyukainya. Selain bagus di bidang akademik, Jaehyun juga mempunyai suara yang bagus dan jago dalam berolahraga, terutama basket, menjadikannya sebagai kapten basket sekolahnya.

Jung Jaehyun itu sempurna. Maka tak heran jika banyak sekali orang yang menyatakan diri sebagai penggemarnya. Baik secara terang-terangan, atau sembunyi-sembunyi―seperti lewat surat-surat atau pesan singkat dari nomor tak dikenal yang selalu diterimanya. Sepucuk surat dalam amplop biru muda seharusnya tidak bisa membuatnya sampai sepenasaran ini.

Mungkin tidak, jika ia hanya mendapatkan suratnya sekali. Tapi surat itu datang di lokernya tiap hari selama dua bulan. Membuatnya penasaran.

Belum lagi dengan isi suratnya yang selalu sederhana, namun bisa membuat Jaehyun tersenyum karena merasakan ketulusan dari tiap katanya.

Jadi karena itulah Jaehyun sudah sampai di sekolah satu jam lebih pagi dari biasanya. Menyapa penjaga sekolah yang bahkan baru lima menit tadi membuka gerbang.

Hanya untuk mendapati sosok pengagum rahasianya yang ternyata memang ada di sana. Berdiri di depan lokernya dengan sebuah surat beramplop biru muda di tangannya.

Jaehyun terkejut.

Karena sosok pengagum rahasianya itu jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Dia laki-laki," gumam Jaehyun. Takjub.

Jaehyun tak langsung mendekat, memandang dari kejauhan. Bagaimana sosok itu menaruh amplop di tangannya di dada lalu menghela nafas. Bagaimana ia menggigit bibirnya, nampak ragu-ragu, sebelum sekali lagi memandangi suratnya. Jaehyun tersenyum karena baginya, itu terlihat menggemaskan.

Setelah melihat sendiri surat itu dimasukkan dalam celah lokernya, Jaehyun berjalan mendekat. Tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berdebar-debar. Karena ia akan menemui penggemar rahasianya itu secara langsung. Melihat bagaimana wajahnya dari dekat.

Yang ternyata begitu cantik. Dengan poni menutupi dahi, pipi tirus, bibir tipis, dan doe eye menggemaskan.

"Selamat pagi."

Tubuh itu tersentak. Dan Jaehyun bisa melihat matanya yang membulat lucu karena kaget. Jaehyun tersenyum melihat reaksi itu. Diam-diam merasa bersalah karena membuat sosok itu nampak seperti kucing ketakutan saat ini. Kedatangannya tentu tak masuk dalam bayangannya, apalagi saat ia menaruh suratnya ke loker Jaehyun.

"Udaranya segar, ya?" Jaehyun berbasa-basi, tangannya mulai membuka loker.

Sosok itu terlihat panik di tempatnya. Tangannya berusaha menahan Jaehyun tapi tak cukup berani membuat kontak fisik. Begitu juga dengan mulutnya yang terbuka namun tak ada kata yang keluar. Dan yang dilakukannya selanjutnya adalah menunduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Astaga. Kenapa menggemaskan sekali?

"Aku mendapat surat lagi," goda Jaehyun, dengan sengaja menarik keluar surat beramplop biru di lokernya. Membukanya lalu membacakan isinya dengan suara keras.

 _Selamat pagi, Jaehyunnie. Aku beharap harimu menyenangkan hari ini. Sebentar lagi musim dingin datang, jadi jangan lupa memakai sweater atau pakaian tebal. Oh iya, aku sedang membuat syal, aku akan memberikan syal itu padamu jika sudah selesai. Jangan lupa minum vitamin juga. Aku akan datang menonton pertandinganmu hari ini. Semangat!_

― _dari seseorang yang mengagumimu._

Jaehyun bisa melihat pipi sosok di depannya berubah merah saat ia selesai membacakan isi lalu melipat suratnya kembali.

"Jadi siapakah pengagum rahasiaku ini?"

* * *

"T-taeyong. Lee Taeyong..." ujarnya gugup.

Taeyong sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai jatuh cinta dengan mata pemuda di depannya, jatuh pada senyuman menawannya, dan juga wajah tampannya. Berbagai perasaan berkecambuk di pikirannya, saat ia sadar jika orang yang ia sukai adalah seorang pemuda yang mempunyi gender sama dengan dirinya, alih-alih seorang gadis cantik.

Tapi perasaan itu muncul dan berkembang begitu saja. Membuat Taeyong yang tak mepedulikan status dalam dirinya.

Taeyong berkedip beberapa kali ketika sadar Jaehyun memandanginya lekat sekali. Ketahuan seperti ini membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"M-maaf," ujarnya sambil menunduk.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Jaehyun bertanya.

"Jaehyun-shi, aku hanya―" belum selesai bicara Taeyong, Jaehyun langsung membawa wajahnya lebih dekat ke Taeyong. Membuat yang bersangkutan semakin memerah.

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut, "Terimakasih suratnya."

Taeyong memandang Jaehyun. Terkejut. Sekarang wajah mereka begitu dekat. Bahkan Taeyong bisa merasakan nafas hangat Jaehyun di depan wajahnya. Taeyong tidak sempat berfikir mengenai apa yang terjadi saat tubuhnya dibawa lebih dekat oleh Jaehyun yang kemudian memberikannya ciuman manis tepat di bibir.

Taeyong terkejut dan kaku sejenak, membuat Jaehyun menggantikan ciuman yang awalnya manis itu menjadi lebih dalam. Taeyong perlahan-lahan menutup matanya dan merasakan ciuman mereka. Jaehyun tersenyum dan kembali menempatkan ciuman panjang dan manis di bibir tipis itu. Mulai mengikut sertakan bibirnya yang meluncur ke dalam mulut Taeyong yang menyambutnya dengan lidah miliknya. Keduanya beradu membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Jaehyun menarik diri dari ciuman, mengatur napas kembali normal.

Taeyong hanya menunduk malu dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jaehyun memeluk erat dirinya berbisik di telinga Taeyong. "Aku pikir kita bisa melakukan lebih dari ini."

"Apa?" Taeyong bertanya polos

"Jadilah kekasihku. Kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini."

Taeyong memerah. Ia tidak bodoh dan sudah cukup dewasa, jadi ia mengerti. Meski begitu Taeyong mengangguk. God, ia sudah mengagumi Jaehyun selama ini. Bagaimana ia bisa menolaknya?

Jaehyun mencium Taeyong sekali lagi dengan ciuman manis sebelum mengaitkan jari-jemari tangan mereka. Jaehyun tersenyum senang. "Jadi suratnya bisa diganti dengan ciuman selamat pagi mulai besok kan?"

Wajah Taeyong semakin memerah karena godaan itu. Tapi mengangguk malu-malu.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
